Renegade Zero HYPER
by BanzaiLizard
Summary: This is a mix between the comedy of Outlaw Star and powers of DBZ blended into baked goodness. All different charactors, all different fun.


Renegade Zero HYPER  
  
A Comic by D.K, B.B, and T.S.  
  
Story Line Written by: Dane BanzaiLizard  
  
NOTE THIS AND NOTE IT WELL THIS STORY IS AWESOME.  
  
(and just so u know Tadel is like Tatl from Zelda)  
  
As we last found our heroes, Reicko, Linker and Xavier & Tadel soaring through the galaxy fighting evil and junk like that. They had been following bunches of resistance along this one sector. Which eventually lead them a to a blown up planet.  
  
"What planet is that?" Linker said as he looked out the window.  
  
"Its not on the map" exclaimed Tadel.  
  
"Preparing to land" said Reicko  
  
They opened the doors and took a look around. There were pieces of the planet floating throughout space. Just then Reicko realized. It was his home planet, Aposcle planet, which was said to be destroyed sometime ago. Reicko looked up.  
  
"Home" he said quietly.  
  
"Food…I need food" Linker said as he ruined the moment.  
  
Reicko flew off into the distance. Linker and Xavier followed. They landed in what seemed to be a settlement. They were living primitively. Reicko walked over to one of the men as Xavier and Linker stood by. The man spoke the Aposcle language. As once being a resident…Reicko understood.   
  
"What did he say?" Xavier asked  
  
"He said that people arrived on the planet after it was partly destroyed. They have been nearly annihilated by the robots that have been sent down," Reicko answered.  
  
"Well aren't we going to help the last of your race… and be serious for once?" Linker asked  
  
"That's what I was about to suggest" Reicko said.  
  
Just then an old man walked up to Reicko. Within his hands were a sword and a sheath. Reicko took it quickly and listened to what the man said. The man handed him the sword and Reicko walked away staring at the sword.  
  
"Now what the hell is that?" Linker asked.  
  
"It's a sword called Ras`zaga" Reicko said with pride.  
  
"It will bring me to the next level" Reicko added.  
  
"What is this, a friggen video game?!" yelled Xavier  
  
"Of coarse this saga has to be revolved around Reicko and his race," uttered Linker as he folded his arms like a little pouty baby.  
  
They walked away from the camp and continued into the mountains where it the Aposcles said the creatures lurked. They flew into the peaks and all the sudden came under fire. Linker drew his sword and blocked the fire.  
  
"GO! GO! GO!" Xavier yelled as they dove down.  
  
Linker went electro as Reicko and Xavier went Omni.   
  
"FORCE WAVE!" Xavier yelled as he swung his sword. A beam came forth from the sword, destroying a few drones.  
  
"ELECTRIC SURGE!" Linker yelled as he let out an electric aura, which exploded around him destroying everything around him.  
  
"BLAST ATTACK" Reicko yelled as he let out a fiery beam, destroying the rest of the drones.  
  
They powered down and looked around.  
  
"So the simbeons can't even do their own work anymore?" Linker asked  
  
"Suppose they are too lazy with cable TV and all" Reicko said like a hick.  
  
Xavier walked over to the ruins of the drones.  
  
"Maybe one of these drones can tell us where their leader is," Xavier suggested.  
  
Reicko and Linker stood around. Linker picked up a piece of a robot and threw it.  
  
"We need to find a memory bank," Xavier said  
  
"That wouldn't be the thing Linker just tossed over there would it?" Reicko asked  
  
"Knowing him… probably" Xavier uttered.  
  
Reicko walked over to the thing Linker threw and picked it up. He tossed it over to Xavier, who looked at it.   
  
Xavier flew back to the ship, and Linker and Reicko followed. He downloaded the information onto the computer. A Three-dimensional map readout came up on the screen. Reicko looked out the window and noticed the same formation far out in the distance.   
  
"Out there!" Reicko yelled as he blasted out the ship.  
  
Linker and Xavier followed and Landed outside what seemed to be a compound.  
  
"Ah yes…the stool pigeons await" Linker whispered  
  
"There seems to be no defense," Reicko said  
  
"How cocky" Xavier whispered  
  
Linker Reicko and Xavier walked up to the compound. Just then turrets came out of the ground and shot at them Linker, Reicko and Xavier were hit, but no damage was done to them.  
  
"Ill get rid of them all in one shot…ZERO G!" Reicko yelled  
  
Reicko stood in position to fire…but nothing came out  
  
"What the hell?" Xavier said.  
  
"GIGA BLASTER!" Linker yelled and still nothing came out.  
  
"I Guess those were energy nullifiers" Xavier deducted  
  
"Obviously" Linker said  
  
They ran in without being able to use energy and punched out the turrets. Reicko, Linker and Xavier kicked down the door and walked inside the compound.  
  
"Ok we have to get our powers back… otherwise we'll get our asses kicked" Xavier said  
  
"Hey we have swords," Linker said  
  
"Finally… I will find my true power using Ras`zaga" Reicko whispered  
  
"Get real Reicko the last thing that was going to "Unlock power" you ended up using as a toaster!" Linker yelled  
  
"Hey I like that toaster and still use it!" said Xavier  
  
"Draw steel" quoted Linker in an epic hero voice.  
  
"Hey, chill over there Sir Lancelot" Xavier said  
  
"Lets Split up" suggested Reicko.  
  
"There's only one passage," Linker said as he cut a square in the wall, opening another passage "And now there's two"  
  
Reicko took the main and Linker and Xavier took the other. Linker and Xavier continued down their passage swiftly, but there was nothing, just a corridor. As they were going down a blank corridor Reicko was going down his corridor. It was just as blank as Xavier and Linker's corridor, until Reicko heard something. Reicko sidled against the wall and then he used his awesome ninja skills to get above the person and dropped down on him. Reicko had him on the ground and pointed the Ras`zaga at his throat. In Aposcle, Reicko asked where the main computer was. He answered:  
  
"Down the corridor and take a right, then a left"   
  
Reicko went as he said and ended up in the main computer room where Linker and Xavier were already waiting.  
  
"We've been waiting for you," they said to Reicko  
  
"Yeah all we did was walk down the corridor and it lead us right here" Linker bragged.  
  
"Well time to reverse the effect," Xavier said.  
  
Xavier pushed a lot of buttons.   
  
"Alright" he said as a defense laser came out of the ceiling. "I'm going to shoot us with this energy beam which should able us to use energy"  
  
The three were shot with the beam. Linker tried to charge up some energy in his hand but only a teeny bit was generated.  
  
"Ok, what the hell" Linker yelled  
  
"Hmm maybe we have to re-attain our energies," said Reicko.  
  
"Great, what if we come under attack?" Linker yelled  
  
"Were Screwed that's what" Xavier said  
  
Just then a face appeared on the screen  
  
"This is foolish, what do you hope to accomplish?" asked the being.  
  
"WE ARE GOING TO SAVE MY PEOPLE" yelled Reicko  
  
"So they are your people now?" Xavier muttered  
  
"You know what I mean," Reicko whispered over his shoulder.  
  
"Well, we will settled this" He said as a map appeared on the screen with a marked area.  
  
"Meet me here in three hours and this planet's fate will be decided"  
  
The screen went blank and the RZ team turned to each other.  
  
"Well we will have to regain our energy" Linker said  
  
Linker walked out.   
  
" Hey where are you going?" asked Xavier  
  
"To find a fridge to raid" Linker answered  
  
"I'm coming too!" Reicko yelled as he ran out.  
  
Xavier sighed and walked after them. Linker and Reicko found a fridge and crammed food down their mouths.  
  
"You want a banana?" Linker mumbled with food in his mouth.  
  
"Sure" Xavier said as he slowly took the banana  
  
Linker and Reicko continued to cram food in their mouths as Xavier slowly ate the banana.  
  
"BURP!"  
  
"BURP!"  
  
"Ok are you guys done?" Xavier asked  
  
"Yea my energy should be restored" Linker said as he tried to make another energy ball "DAMMIT"  
  
"Our energy wont restore in time" Reicko said.  
  
The RZ team used what energy they had, to fly a short distance away from their destination.  
  
"We should try to gain as much energy as we can," suggested Xavier.  
  
They sat, concentrating on their power. After three hours Linker tried to charge up to Electro, but didn't have enough energy  
  
"Not Good" Linker said.  
  
"Time's up" the villain yelled from the distance.  
  
"Lets go" Xavier said  
  
They flew off and landed at their destination. Their opponent awaited them.  
  
"Welcome to my domain" he yelled as he extended his hands  
  
He was tall and muscular. He had a scar on his left arm and a hooded cloak that he was wearing covered his face.  
  
"I am Magneltor," he echoed  
  
" Magneltor, you will pay for what you have done to these people," yelled Reicko  
  
"Bring it," he said  
  
"Remember, you don't have enough energy yet," Linker whispered to Reicko.  
  
Reicko drew the Ras`zaga.  
  
"YOUR REIGN WILL END TODAY!"  
  
Reicko charged, as Magneltor drew two blades. They began to fiercely battle with steel. Reicko couldn't keep up with only one sword. Seeing this, Linker passed Reicko his sword.  
  
"That sword doesn't seem to be unlocking any power," Xavier whispered to Linker.  
  
"Yes, I know and it seems Reicko is beginning to lose" Linker responded.  
  
Reicko began to take the defensive.  
  
"What is it little Aposcle?" Magneltor asked sarcastically "Has your will to fight died?"  
  
"I will never give up" Reicko responded  
  
"Flurry Fury!" he yelled as he took constant slashes at Magneltor  
  
Magneltor stood his ground blocking every hit. Then he took one of his swords and rammed the handle into the side of Reicko's head. Reicko lay on the ground motionless.  
  
"NO!" Linker and Xavier yelled  
  
Linker charged in.  
  
"THIS IS… THE ULTIMATE!"  
  
Linker threw constant punches, which all took Magneltor by surprise. Linker then kicked him into the air. As Magneltor flew threw the air, Linker charged up a beam and fired. He stared at the sky and turned to Xavier  
  
"I guess my energy is back," Linker said  
  
"I guess so," Xavier said.  
  
Xavier and Linker ran to Reicko. He was dead.  
  
"Maybe… if we channel some of our energy to him" Linker suggested  
  
"Its worth a try" Xavier muttered  
  
They put their hands over Reicko and channeled their energies into him.  
  
Xavier checked for a pulse.  
  
"He's alive, but barely," Xavier said  
  
"We have to bring him back to the ship immediately" Xavier said as something fell from the sky and hit Linker to the side.  
  
It was Magneltor. Linker got up and went Electro2.  
  
"You wont survive this" Linker boasted.  
  
A lightning storm formed around him and he started to form a beam  
  
"THUNDER STRIKE!"  
  
Magneltor stopped the beam and deflected it back at Linker. Linker was hit by his own beam and fell back down to the planet. He lay motionless. Xavier started shooting his pistol at Magneltor's head. Magneltor deflected them all with his swords. Xavier took up his pistol and threw it at Magneltor and hit him in the leg  
  
"HA! WHAT NOW?!"  
  
"This" Magneltor said, with a grin on his face.  
  
Magneltor began to charge up a beam  
  
"Well its time for you to die now" Xavier boasted as he went Omni and powered up his own beam  
  
They both fired and their beams were matched.  
  
"Now to use 50% of my true power" Magneltor yelled.  
  
Magneltor's beam tripled in size. Xavier went Omni-Elf and tried to keep up with it. He could barely hold on.  
  
"HOLY CRAP!" Xavier yelled as he was engulfed by the beam.   
  
"Well that's it for…"  
  
Magneltor was cut off as a being rose behind him  
  
"That's it for what?" asked the darkened voice.  
  
It was Reicko, in his Daemon form.  
  
"Its over Magneltor" Reicko boasted  
  
"What are you?" asked Magneltor  
  
"I am good, a nightmare to cheesy-ass Mofos like you"  
  
They engaged in high-speed battle.  
  
"ZERO G!" Reicko yelled  
  
Magneltor tried to dodge the huge beam, but he was hit in his right arm, he could only use his left now.  
  
"This will finish you…the Zak Drom" Reicko said as he drew the Ras`zaga  
  
His sword began to flash different elements. Reicko charged at Magneltor, and in his first swing he cut Magneltor's sword in half.  
  
"Surrender and I will spare your soul" Reicko said "But not your life"  
  
Linker and Xavier sat up. Both were bleeding and bruised badly.  
  
"Go Reicko!" Xavier said weakly  
  
"Kick some evil boo-tay!" Linker said softly  
  
Reicko took up his sword  
  
"With this, Aposcle planet is free!"  
  
With Lightning speed, Reicko struck at Magneltor and stabbed him straight in the head. Magneltor was defeated. Reicko reverted to his former self and passed out.  
  
"Now is our chance, I'll get the wallet, you get his keys" Xavier said, more seriously then ever before.  
  
Xavier flipped through the cash.  
  
"Don't hide it, divide it!" Linker yelled.  
  
Xavier passed Linker some cash.  
  
"Hey are we going to help him up?" Linker asked  
  
"No way it's his day to make dinner," Xavier answered  
  
"Werd" Linker said as they walked off. 


End file.
